


Just helping a friend

by Elodie12



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie12/pseuds/Elodie12
Summary: Gert wasn’t sure how she ended up in this situation.Lying on a bed with Chase on top of her, both of them almost naked. And on the verge to lose their virginity to each other.Well, to be honest, she knew exactly how all this happened. After all, it was her idea to suggest the two of them to do it with their best friend ...
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Kudos: 21





	Just helping a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SurprisedMe for correcting and proofreading this one-shot :)

Gert wasn’t sure how she ended up in this situation.

Lying on a bed…

With Chase on top of her…

Almost naked…

Well, to be honest, she knew exactly how all this happened. After all, it was her idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just a normal day at Atlas. Gert was grabbing some stuff in her locker when she noticed them. Chase and Eiffel. The popular girl was laughing way too loudly for it to be real, throwing her head back and fondling Chase bicep, her nails scratching at the bare skin at the edge of his sleeve.

God, she hated that girl.

Eiffel was the worst. She was a self-centered bitch who only cared about being pretty and rich. A real _Instabitch_ cliché if you asked Gert. And the fact that she was spending her time flirting with Gert’s best friend wasn’t helping.

Gert wasn’t jealous because she wasn’t in love with Chase.

Nope.

No way.

He was her best friend, nothing more. They’d known each other since they were four and their parents had dragged them to some lame dinner party. That was when she’d met the rest of their merry band too, Nico, Amy, Molly, Karolina and Alex. But there was something with Chase, something that made them immediately inseparable. They were completely different, but somehow they just clicked. After that the two of them became the best friends of all time, doing anything and everything together.

She saw him crying when _Bambi_ ’s mom died, even had to comfort him with a hug because he couldn’t stop. She saw him having a burping contest with Nico and Amy at one of their many sleepovers. She saw him with this horrible haircut their first day of elementary school after the hairdresser had completely failed him. She saw him hit puberty, with acne all over his face and his voice cracking and booming before finally turning into a five-alarm hottie.

So she couldn’t like Chase more than a friend.

She _couldn’t_.

She couldn’t find his habit of combing his hair back with his fingers when he was nervous so damn cute. She couldn’t find the way he was tilting his head on the side, looking at her completely lost when she was rambling about feminism or civil rights or multiculturalism, annoyingly adorable. She couldn’t stare at his wet body when he was getting out of his swimming pool, wondering what it must feel like to brush her fingers on the firmness of his abs, getting slowly down to…

_No! Stop it! Not happening! You are not going to get hot for him! He is your best friend!_

She cursed herself internally. Having feelings for Chase would be too complicated. She couldn’t risk their friendship because of a stupid crush. Chase would never think of her like that. She was clearly not his type.

She wasn’t Eiffel, thin and willowy, mincing at him seductively right now, brushing her fingers teasingly on Chase’s muscular biceps, before leaning close to whisper something in his ear. Chase blushed, his eyes widening and Gert couldn’t hold back that pinch of jealousy she was starting to feel. She didn’t hold back slamming the door of her locker shut either, making Chase’s attention snap off Eiffel and to her.

“Gert!” Chase called her. He looked more than a little relived

She frowned a little, watching him pealing Eiffel off his arm, giving her some stuttering excuse about Gert needing his help to get away from the harpy. Eiffel glared at her, spinning on her heels with her nose up in the air. She could almost hear the girl’s little sniff of indignation.

Gert rolled her eyes as her best friend ran in her direction, smiling widely at her, making her heart skip a beat and cursing at herself mentally for being so lame.

“Hey!” she said, trying to keep a cool façade. “What was that about?”

Chase blushed and looked down, looking more embarrassed than ever.

“Oh… Uh… Well, she was just…” he stammered, passing a nervous hand through his hair, and Gert heart melted a little in her chest. “She was asking me if I wanted to do a study session for the Math test of next week... She also said her parents would be gone all week-end and…we’d have the house just to ourselves…”

He trailed off, his entire face flaming red.

“And… You ran away?” Gert asked, shocked.

Chase avoided her eyes, his expression even more embarrassed than before, and she didn’t think that was possible.

“I… Uh… It’s complicated.” he replied.

“Why?” Gert frowned.

She was confused. She hated to admit it, but Eiffel was hot and what guy would turn an opportunity to sleep with her? Chase was already spending so much time with her, Gert was pretty sure the two of them had already done it.

“I just… I don’t wanna talk about it.” he grumbled, trying to move past her.

She followed him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

“Wait! What are you not telling me?” she asked.

“Nothing.” he lied.

“Chase!” she whined, looking up into his eyes. “You can’t hide things from me!”

She pouted. Chase was always a sucker for her pout.

She wasn’t about to let him get away with keeping secrets. He was the first person she’d talked about her anxiety and she was the only one to know about how abusive his Dad was. She felt a wave of anger at the thought. When Chase came to school one day in eight grade with a bruise the size of an apple on his arm, she knew he was lying when he said he just got into a fight with some boy in lacrosse practice. After pleading him to tell her what was really going on, he finally confessed, and Gert wanted to rip Victor Stein head off. But Chase stopped her, asking her to keep his secret, making her swear on their friendship to not talk about it to anyone. Including her own parents. And Gert kept her word. Chase on the other hand promised her to call her for help if the situation ever got out of hand.

He opened his mouth and closed it couples of time, struggling internally something. She bit her lips, begging him with the eyes, telling him silently he could trust her.

“Fine…” he caved. “But, just… Don’t tell anyone, OK?”

“You know I won’t!” she offended herself a little. “Have I ever let you down before, spilled one of your secrets? I didn’t even tell my parents about what was going on at home with your dad because you begged me to not do it. And God knows I wanted to…” she reminded him.

“You’re right.” he conceded. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” she replied, smiling to reassure him. “Just, what’s wrong?”

Chase took a deep breath, like he was about to tell her the darkest secret of all time, and she was worried because what could be worse than the last time he told her a secret.

“I’m a virgin.” he blurted.

And Gert laughed.

She couldn’t help herself. It was so ridiculous. She’d been scared Chase’s Dad had gotten worse somehow. But no. The guy was just ashamed to be a virgin.

“It’s not funny!” he whined.

“I’m sorry.” she said, wiping away a tear that had escaped from her eyes. “But, seriously Chase? I thought you were gonna tell me something horrible, but that…” and she started laughing again.

Chase groaned, pouting like a child, and he started to leave again.

“Chase, wait!” she called him, running behind him still giggling.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that…” she apologized sheepishly. “There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, you know?”

She said a little too loud and she was starting to puff at the effort of trying to keep up with him.

He stopped, stiffening and looking around to see if anyone had heard her, and she felt bad. She just promised him she wouldn’t tell anyone and almost did it anyway within five minutes.

Chase sighed in relief when he realized no one was paying attention to them, and he dragged her into a janitor’s closet. It was a little dark, but it was private at least.

“Sorry.” she said again, biting her lip. “But I was serious, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin at 16. There’s still plenty of time.”

She stayed silent a few second, considering if she should tell him the truth too, but knowing it would be unfair from her to ask him honesty and hiding him things.

“I’m a virgin too, you know …”

Chase’s eyes widened, clearly he wasn’t expecting her to say that.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, why would you think otherwise?” she hissed. “It’s not like you’ve seen me with anyone before…”

“You dated that girl from debate team last year.” he said, his voice a little harsh and she briefly wondered why.

“Yes, for not even two weeks. And when she realized I was into guys too she said she was too good to put up with someone who “couldn’t make up her mind”. We didn’t do anything more than kissing.” she explained.

“Oh… Sorry, I just assumed that… Sorry.” he apologized.

“It’s fine.” she shrugged. “To be honest, I always assumed that _you’d_ already done it too.”

“Really? With who?” he frowned.

“I don’t know, one of your many groupies. I’ve seen you kissing plenty of them at parties before.” she replied, and she hoped it hadn’t come out as bitterly as she felt.

“I don’t want a meaningless hook up to be my first time.” he said, staring at his shoes and leaving her speechless.

“Oh.”

“I know it’s stupid …” he grumbled.

“No! No, it’s not.” she rushed to say. “I get it.”

“You do?”

She nodded. How could she think that Chase was just like the other guys? He was her best friend. She should have known he would care about this the same way she was.

“Yeah. I want it to be with someone special too and it’s hard to know who you can trust and who you can’t.” she said softly. “Plus, there’s the fact that it’s terrifying to be that intimate with someone for the first time when you never done anything before...”

She sighed and, without thinking, let her feelings spill out.

“I wish I could just do it with someone I trust not to judge, you know, like you…”

Chase entire body stiffed, and Gert’s face went as red as his was just a minute ago when she realized what she just said.

“Y-you’d like to do it with me?” he stuttered, cheeks turning red again.

Gert wanted to kick herself. She couldn’t believe she’d actually just said that.

“Well… I mean… I’d like it to be with someone I can trust and… We’ve know each other since we are four. You’re my best friend, I know I can trust you. You would understand if I start to freak out because of my anxiety and not think I’m crazy or something…” she rambled trying make herself sound sane. She still wasn’t sure why she wasn’t just trying to make the whole thing a joke.

“And we could be 100% honest with each other, no need to pretend to like something that we don’t. And we could learn what’s really great and what’s not, you know like, a practice or something…”

Chase was looking at her strangely. She thought he was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with her for thinking of such a stupid thing.

Except…

“It not a horrible idea.” he whispered, making her eyes go huge.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks, it was a miracle she managed to stay standing. Her heart started to pound in her chest, and she couldn’t remember how to breathe for a second. Then, after the longest three seconds of her life, and with Chase getting paler by the second, she spilt out the first thing that was crossing her mind.

“Then, maybe we should do it.” she said as casually as she could.

She failed.

Like it wasn’t a freaking big deal. Like she wasn’t just offering her virginity to her best friend.

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Chase replied and there was something in his eyes, but she couldn’t say what it was.

“A-are you serious?” she asked because she needed to be sure.

“If you are.”

And that left the ball in her court.

Was it really such a bad idea? Like she said, she trusted him more than everyone else on Earth. He would listen to her and made sure she was alright, especially because he knew how complicated things could be for her with her anxiety. And he wouldn’t blame her for freaking out. Plus, there fact that he was as inexperienced as her. She felt less pressure about being novice.

“Yes.” she exhaled, hearing her heart beating loud in her ears.

“Then, I guess we’re doing it.” he said, looking at her intensely, making her legs feel like jelly.

“C-cool. When do you want to do it?” she asked, like she was asking him when did he want to meet for movie night or just studying.

“Uh… Well… My parents are having a dinner on Friday night, they’ll be gone until at least midnight.” he stammered.

“Great. Friday it is then.” she concluded and Chase nodded.

The bell rang, cutting off their conversation, but also their moment. They left the closet for class, acting like everything was normal.

Gert didn’t know what to think of it. It was her idea in the first place, and she agreed to do it, but still…

Was it strange for her to want her first time to be with him? She read articles about it online, people losing their virginity with their best friends. Maybe that was where she got the idea from.

Still, when she said they did anything and everything together, she hadn’t meant it quite this literally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday night arrived quickly, and Gert found herself in front of the Stein’s house, strangely more serene than she thought she’d be when she was minutes away from losing her virginity.

To her best friend.

Maybe it was because she knew it was about to happen, she had time to process it in her head, to stop worrying about it. And she knew if anything went wrong, if she wanted to stop, Chase would.

That was probably why she felt so calm about it.

She rang the bell, Chase opening her the door immediately, probably waiting for her.

“Hey.” he smiled.

“Hey.” she said, raising her hand and giggling a little at the dorky move. He moved so she could enter the house. She ditcher her bag, hanging it on one of the hook next to the door

She led the way to his bedroom, knowing the path by heart for being here so many times. However, his room was a little different than usual. It was cleaner than normal.

It looked like he’d tidied it up some. She could also smell that the sheets on the bed were clean too, the scent to laundry detergent soothing the last of her nerves from her body. Even though she was standing in front of the bed she was about to have sex in for the first time.

“Do you want me to turn off the light?” Chase asked, drawing her attention back to the boy. “Or I can light up some candles if you want? I thought about lighting some to start with, but I was afraid of lighting the house on fire, so…”

“It’s fine.” she reassured him. “It’s good like this, don’t worry.”

She could feel her nerves building again as she thought about Chase seeing her body naked in full light, but she didn’t want to do it in the dark. She wanted to be able to see everything.

She wanted to _remember_ this.

“So…” he started.

“Should we…” they spoke at the same time.

And they both giggled at the silliness of all this. She took the time to look at him, seeing the confident attitude he was always having was a little wiped away by his nervousness. And she felt better knowing it was all new for him too, and she was about to discover this with him.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked nervously.

“Uh… Well, maybe we should just…start with a kiss and see how it goes?” she said, her voice feeling very small.

Chase gulped visibly, but nodded vigorously, taking a few steps closer to her. She let him cup her face in his big hands, putting hers automatically on his biceps.

They’d kissed exactly once before in their lives, and it was when they were in preschool. Chase had fallen on the ground when they were playing tag, grazing his knee. It hurt and he started crying, so Gert kissed his cheek to make him feel better, just like her mom did whenever she got hurt. Except, Chase moved his face at the last second because of the pain and she ended up with her mouth on his. The other kids gave them so much shit about it, singing about them in a tree at every opportunity for months. Gert and Chase didn’t dare to so much as hold hand for a year after that, too afraid she could get pregnant or something.

Wow, they were adorably stupid back then.

But now, they were both 16 and fully aware of where babies come from and was about to happen.

Chase brushed his nose against her gently. She stared into his hazel eyes for as long as she could before closing her own, and finally pressing her lips to his.

Damn, this wasn’t like preschool at all.

Chase lips were soft but firm against hers, moving slowly first, discovering how it was to kiss her for real for the first time. She added a little more pressure, moving her mouth experimentally harder, hearing him sucking in a breath. When one of his hands moved to play with her hair, she decided she wanted more, pressing her tongue against her mouth. He moaned, opening his lips to let her in, playing with her tongue with his own in a sensual dance.

She pressed her body closer, enjoying the warmness and moving her tongue more vigorously. This time he grunted, biting her lips in the process. She stepped back a little, running her tongue over the sensitive skin.

“Sorry.” he apologized.

“It’s OK.” she breathed. “I liked it.”

Chase’s pupils got huge, but she didn’t leave him time to say anything, putting her mouth back on him hungrily. He replied ardently to the kiss, moving his hand tentatively to her back, testing of it was ok with her, if she hadn’t change her mind. She sucked on his lower lips, moaning when his hands went down lower, brushing her ass with his fingers.

“This okay?” his exhaled into her mouth.

“Yeah.” she squeaked, pressing her middle against him.

She felt his arousal against her and she smirked, kinda proud of the effect she was having on him. He grabbed her ass more firmly, pulling her closer and kissing away her smugly expression. She gripped the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up slowly. She stepped back a few inches back, separating from his mouth and asking him with her eyes to take it off. He pulled the fabric over his head quickly and practically ran back into kissing her.

Her hands seemed tiny against his body as she ran her hands across him, appreciating the softness of his naked skin but also the strength of the muscles of his arms and then of his back. When he began to kneed her ass with his big hands, she moaned. Loudly. And without realizing it, she started rutting against him, making him grunt as his erection grew even harder in his pants.

Gert wished she didn’t so many clothes on. She wanted to feel his palm on her skin. In a fit of boldness, fed by burning arousal no doubt, she stepped back out of the kiss to put her on top off.

Chase was staring at her, his mouth red and wet with their saliva, his eyes full of desire wandering over her chest. She bit her lip, as his eyes examined the lacy push-up bra she was wearing. Did she pick a burgundy one because it was his favorite color? Maybe she only did that subconsciously.

“S-should we get on the bed?” he asked in a husky voice, his eyes finally leaving her breast to look at her in the eyes.

“Yes.” she rushed to reply on the same tone.

Before she could put her brain back on work and tell her legs to walk to the bed, Chase picked her up. She squeaked in surprise, instinctively crossing her legs behind his back. His hands were back on her, tight and just above her ass, holding her against him gently but firmly.

“Sorry.” he said, suddenly worried he could have hurt her or scared her, but still keeping her in his arms.

“It’s fine, you just surprised me.” she exhaled. “I…” she bit her lips, hesitating to tell him the truth, but them realizing behind honest about everything was one of the advantage to have sex with your best friend. “It was hot.” she confessed in a low voice.

She saw Chase pupils dilate, and he pressed his mouth back on hers eagerly, walking them both to his bed without stopping kissing her. Shit, that was even hotter.

When he reached the bed, he sat on the matrass, Gert on top of him, straddling him. And she felt her excitement grow stronger at the position. She moved her hips teasingly, Chase moaning under her. But she was still wearing her shorts, and Chase still had his pants on, so she couldn’t feel as much as she wanted.

She let go of him, leaning back on her feet in front of him, extracting a whine of frustration from Chase at the loss of her contact. She unbuttoned her shorts, letting the fabric slide along her legs. Chase followed the movement of it with burning eyes until the cloth hit the floor, leaving Gert in nothing but underwear. Her panties matched the bra she was wearing, and if she’d worried that the color might not be something Chase liked, she stopped when she barely had time to step out of her shorts before Chase was grabbing her waist to pull her back on top of him.

She giggled a little at how eager he was, sitting herself properly on his tights.

“You’re so gorgeous.” he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed, feeling butterflies in her tummy at the way Chase was looking at her. She put her mouth back on him, playing with his tongue messily. Chase’s groaned, his hands caressing the naked skin of her back, sending shivers all over her body. She left his mouth with a wet sound, pressing her lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck, sucking on the skin teasingly.

“Gert…” he called her name when she bit the skin at the base of his neck.

“Sorry.” she said, letting go of the reddened skin. “I…got a little carried away.” she bit her lips.

“It’s fine.” he breathed. “I liked it.” he added, looking straight at her in the eyes and she felt even more aroused. “I… Just… Hum…” he struggled.

“Yeah?” she encouraged him.

“I just … Feel a little tight … In my pants …” he confessed, biting his lips nervously.

She didn’t know if it was because she was hornier than she ever been in her entire life or if she just didn’t want to be the only one in just underwear in the room, but she heard the next words leaving her mouth before she could think what she was saying.

“Then take them off.” she offered teasingly, surprising her own self at the tone she was using.

Chase took a deep breath, his pupils now completely dark. She left his lap to sit herself in the middle of his bed, leaving him enough space to get up and undress. He got the message, getting on his feet to unbutton his jeans and slide them on the floor next to Gert’s shorts.

She stared at his grey boxers and how his erection was stretching the fabric, feeling a wave of arousal hitting her. Chase crawled back on the bed, getting on top of her this time. And while she’d loved the power from being on top of him before, she also loved the weight of Chase’s body on top of her, pressing her against the mattress.

She opened her legs to make more room for him, moaning of pleasure when his hard-on pressed against her wet panties. He kissed her passionately on the mouth, letting go only so he could go exploring her neck. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on her skin, leaving her panting when he reached a particularly sensitive spot under her ear, sucking on it tenderly. She felt even more turned on, rubbing herself against him.

Chase growled from the back on her throat, sucking the skin of her neck more ardently. Gert had been clutching at his back since the moment he got on top of her, but then one of her hands moved to brush behind his head, messing his always perfect styling hair. She hooked her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer if it was possible. The way he was rubbing against her was amazing, but she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

And Chase must have been thinking the same because his mouth was going down to her shoulder, brushing against the strap on her bra, following the line until he was on top of her still cover breast.

“Can I?” he stammered, gesturing to her bra.

She nodded vigorously, raising up a little so Chase could get his hand behind her back. He struggled with the hook, grunting of frustration after failing to open her bra.

“Argh! This thing is too complicated to open!” he complained, making Gert giggled.

“Let me help you.” she whispered gently next to his ear because she didn’t want it to sound mean or something. They were both novice and it was great because they could learn together.

She put her hand behind her back, tangling her fingers with Chase’s, so she could show him what she was doing. Her forehead was against his, and his was staring at her in the eyes with a burning gaze.

“You just need to…put your fingers here.” she explained while moving his in the right position. “And you can unclip it now.”

Chase did as she instructed, and she heard the light click of her bra being unclipped. She felt the straps sliding on her arms, and she wiggled a little, to free herself entirely from the lingerie. Chase’s hand moved gently to help it off her, throwing it away somewhere, leaving her nearly completely bare.

She blushed at the way he was staring at her breasts, which darkened even more when his eyes, full of desire, traveled back to her face and locking his gaze with hers.

His hands were staying on her hips carefully, but Gert wanted them somewhere else. And either Chase was a mind reader or they just were both on the same wavelength because his palm slid slowly form her hips to stop on her ribs, just under her breast. He brushed the skin of her breast with his thumb teasingly, making her gasp.

“Is…this okay?” he asked in a husky voice.

“More than okay.” she almost growled.

He cupped her left breast in his right hand, giving it a soft squeeze experimentally. She hummed in pleasure and it was all the invitation he needed to grow more confident, kneaded it more firmly. His other hands went to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. When he used his thumbs to brush her nipples she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped from her throat.

“Is it good?” he asked to be sure.

“Hum-hum.” she nodded. “Y-you can go rougher.” she blushed. “Usually I-I’m rougher when I do it to myself…”

She couldn’t believe she was telling Chase how she masturbated, but it was looked like it didn’t bother Chase at all. To be honest, it looked like it just turned him on even more.

He followed her instructions, gripping her boobs more firmly, but still staying incredibly gently at the same time. He pinched her nipples again, staring at how hard they became in response to his ministrations. She let him played with them more, enjoying how he played with her erect nipples between his thumb and index before brushing his thumb softly on the sensitive area.

After a few minutes she slid her hand up to his chest, brushing his own erect nipples, following the lines of his strong muscles down to his abs, sensing them jump and twitch under her touch, and then down again until…

“Gert…” he panted when she goes to the hem of his boxer.

“Is it okay?” she asked because it was also important to her to have his consent before touching him.

“God, yes.” he moaned and she pressed her hand against his very much hard erection, grabbing him through his boxers.

“Shit.” he cursed as she started moving her hand up and down.

His hands travelled from her breast down to her tights, brushing the side of her panties with his fingertips.

“C-can I… Touch you?” Chase whispered, his face only inches away from hers.

“Yes.” she breathed, closing her eyes when his fingers brushed her labia through the wet material.

And that was when she realized her panties were soaking wet. And she thought that she never had been this aroused before, not even when she was masturbating. Chase gasped a little in surprise too, but he kept his hand where it was. He moved his fingers carefully, using the sound she was making as a guide. When he brushed her clit through the material, she moaned, loudly. It only encouraged him to keep going, and Gert remembered her own hand was still against his erection. She wanted to feel him, without the fabric of the cloth in the way

So she went for it.

“Fuck, Gert.” he cursed as she put her hand in his underwear to grab him. “I…” she tested moving up and down his shaft and he closed his eyes. “Y-you sh-should stop…”

She stiffed, putting her hand away from him like she has been burnt, and worried she had done something wrong or worse, hurt him.

“D-did I do something wrong?” she questioned, biting her lips nervously.

“God, no.” he exhaled, opening his eyes to look at her again. “I-it was good. Really good. Maybe too good… I…” he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to cum too soon …” he confessed, shyly.

_Oh._

She bit her lip, realizing he was just getting too worked up, and felt even wetter knowing it was because of her. She didn’t know why the fact she could drive Chase crazy, sexually speaking, was making her so horny, but she went with it.

Gert grabbed Chase’s mouth with her own again, kissing him eagerly. And then, pushing him off her a little, so she could wiggle out of her panties. Chase grunted at the scene playing in front of him, helping her to get out of the dripping wet cloth and throwing it to the floor.

She thought she would feel uncomfortable, being completely naked in front of him for the first time. Except, Chase was looking at her with so much fire in his eyes, wandering the curves of her body, she couldn’t feel shy or embarrassed. All she was feeling was sexy and wanted.

“God, you’re so beautiful...” he whispered, like he just had read her mind.

She chuckled, putting her hand behind his head to bring him on top of her again, kissing him more tenderly this time. They made out slowly for a while, just enjoying the sweetness of the moment, until Gert decided she didn’t want to be the only one naked on this bed anymore.

She snagged the hem of his boxers, sliding them down slowly off his hips. Chase got the hint, shifting off of her to remove them completely, leaving him naked. And just like he had before, she took her time studying his body with her eyes.

She’d known that her best friend was hot. She never wanted to admit it aloud before, but objectively, she knew. Chase was getting lots of attention from many girls and Gert knew they weren’t attracted by his intelligence or kindness. They didn’t know him like she did. All they saw was his cute face, his ripped chest, his strong biceps, his sexy ass… But Gert was the only girl who got to see his dick and she could tell that this part of his body was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

It was like no part of him could be anything but incredibly hot.

“You’re pretty hot too …” she confessed, biting her lip.

Chase grinned, his cheeks a little red, and she gestured for him to come back on top of her. He obliged happily, crawling back between her open legs. His hard dick brushed her labia directly and they both moaned at the sensation. Her legs hooked back on his waist automatically, keeping him close to her. He let go of her mouth to explore her neck again, sucking on the skin hungrily.

His hands travelled on her sides, approaching her hot center again. And now that there were no more panties in the way, Gert wanted him to touch her more than ever. So, she boldly decided to ask for it.

“C-can you…touch me?” she whispered, biting her lip.

Chase’s eyes widened, but he nodded eagerly. His hands brushed her wet lips, making her gasp, but he didn’t go any further to her incredible frustration. She opened her eyes, pleading him silently to see if everything was fine.

“I… I just…don’t really know…how… I’ve never…” he stammered haltingly, looking down a little ashamed.

And she was reminded that this was all new for him too. But she did know how to get herself off, so she decided to help him.

“It’s OK…” she reassured him. “I’ll just…guide you through it…” she bit her lip again.

He smiled, feeling better knowing they were doing this together.

“You can…put one finger inside me…” she instructed.

She moaned when she felt his index slipping in her easily thanks to how wet she was. He was gentle, studying her face the whole time to be sure it was good for her, and God she wanted to kiss him. Except she couldn’t because she said she’d explain what to do, and she needed her mouth for that.

“Y-you can… Move it… Hm yes, like that…” she whimpered, feeling him moving inside of her.

It was different that when she fingered herself. Chase’s fingers were longer and thicker than hers, and she loved how big just one of them felt inside of her right now.

“You can… Put another one…” she panted as he slid a second finger inside. “Fuck!” she cursed when she felt her walls stretching around them.

“A-are you okay?” he asked, afraid he’d hurt her.

“Damn it, yes.” she moaned and she couldn’t help herself, she grabbed his hand to make him move.

He grunted gutturally, and she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She didn’t know how it was possible, but it felt like it was even harder than before. His thrusts grew more confident and she let go of his hand to grab her breast, pinching her nipple roughly. She closed her eyes as the pleasure was hitting her, hearing Chase muttering curses at the image of her touching herself. She felt his thumb exploring her lower self, finding her clit almost immediately.

“Chase!” she all but screamed.

He stopped his movements and she whimpered in frustration.

“Why’d you stop?!” she whined.

“I-I just thought I had hurt you …” he said.

“You didn’t, keep going!” she ordered.

And he did, with a happy smile on his face. His fingers were moving inside of her in a delightful rhythm and his thumb was playing with her clit in circular motions, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. It was so much better than when she did it herself. Chase’s big fingers stretching her and the callouses on his thumb on her clit making it rougher but better than when she played with it herself. She knew she was only seconds away from an orgasm, but she didn’t want to come like this.

She wanted him inside of her first.

“S-stop!” she said weakly, and illogically grabbing his hair to keep him close.

“What? Did I do something wrong? Or…” he immediately started worrying, withdrawing his fingers. She whined at the loss, her pelvis following them unconsciously.

“No…” she panted. “It was good… It was _really_ good… But…I want you inside me” she whispered. “If you haven’t change your mind…”

“Definitely not.” he groaned, locking his eyes full of desire with hers. “Have you?” he asked, a little less confident.

“No.” she replied with the same craving he had before. “Do you… Do you have condoms?” she asked because she didn’t want to move to grab the one she had brought with her, waiting for her in the bag she had left at the entrance of the house.

“Yeah.” Chase replied to her relief.

He moved off her, and she immediately missed his weight and his warmth on top of her body. He didn’t go too far through, opening the drawer in his bedside table to grab a brand new, unused box of condoms. He opened it, grabbed one from inside and tore off the wrapper to slide it on his still pretty hard dick.

He came back on top of her, placing himself between her legs as she opened wider to give him more room. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear gently, looking her in the eyes as his erection pressed against her entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked one more time.

“Yes.” she exhaled, hooking her legs around his waist again, pressing him a little bit closer to her. Her hands gripped his back and he put his lips on her, kissing her tenderly as he slowly entered her.

It hurt. He was gentle and going slow, but still, it hurt. It was even larger than his finger, stretching her more and when he broke her hymen, she bit his lip from the pain.

“I’m sorry!” he apologized, trying to pull out, but she kept him in with her legs.

“Stay.” she pleaded. “It’ll get better, I just…need to adjust.”

He nodded, kissing her again to distract her from the pain, and staying still inside of her like she asked. She could feel it was taking all his self-control to not move.

H shifted from her lips to kiss her cheek and her neck, sucking briefly the spot she knew she had a big hickey now, before continuing his way down the valley of her breasts. He kissed the mound of the right one before aiming his attention to her nipple, kissing it before using his tongue to lick.

“Chase…” she moaned, grabbing his hair roughly with one hand. She pressed her other hand on his lower back, pushing him totally inside of her.

“Gert!” it was his turn to moan, letting go of her breast to bury his head in her neck. She felt how tense he was, probably too worried to risk moving and cumming too early. So she used her fingers to play in his hair, brushing her other hand across his back in soothing strokes.

“A-are you okay?” he asked.

“U-hu.” she replied with a croaked voice.

“G-good.” he panted. “Can I… Can I move?” he asked and she nodded eagerly.

So, he started slowly pulling back, before pushing all the way back inside of her, grunting at how good she felt around him. It didn’t hurt her anymore, it was still a little strange, a foreign feeling she never experienced before. But it was in a good way. He was stretching her inside, rubbing her walls like she never felt before with just her fingers. And she loved it.

When he brought his thumb back between her legs, finding her clit quickly, she moaned loudly. He was kissing her neck again, and she caressed the muscles of his shoulders, her hips moving on their own to meet him. She was panting and gasping, and making those high-pitch noises she’d never heard coming from her before. He increased the rhythm of his movements, and she felt the pleasure building inside of her like it never did before.

She slid her hand along his back, putting them on his ass, kneading the frim flesh under her hands. He moaned against her ear, biting the skin of her neck a little more roughly, his thumb moving faster on her clit. And she felt it, the wave of pleasure that was building in her tummy. She contracted her vaginal muscles around him, and he screamed her name into her neck, pressing his thumb harder on her, moving faster and deeper in her. That was all she needed to go over the edge, cumming like she never done before. She closed her eyes, moving both her hands to his back again, scratching him pretty wildly.

“Chase!” she screamed, her legs shaking, her entire body convulsing against him.

“Shit!” he cursed as she spammed around his dick. “You feel so good!”

He continued his ministrations, letting her ride her orgasm out. Once it was over, he let go of her clit, gripping her waist with both hand to pound into her harder, making her moan. After only a few thrusts he came pretty deep inside of her.

“Gert!” he buried his face in her neck, sucking the skin of her shoulder to stifle the loud moans that were escaping his lips.

She brushed his hair gently, and he pulled out of her body, kissing her temple tenderly.

“You good?” he asked, a little breathless as his chest was heaved up and down.

“Yeah.” she replied, staring at him in the eyes.

“It was good for you, right?” he questioned because he needed to be sure.

“Yes, really good.” she smiled, blushing a little at the memory of the sensations her body had just gone through. “And for you?”

“It was fucking fantastic.” he stated with intense sincerity, making her giggle.

He chuckled, moving closer to kiss her on the lips tenderly, and she enjoyed the softness of this after-glow moment. He pushed back after a few minutes of lazy making out, getting off the bed to get rid of the condom, heading to his bathroom to throw it in the trashcan. She took this opportunity to gather her clothes that were spread across the floor.

He came back out of the bathroom, and she took her time watching his naked body in all its glory, biting her lip at the piece of art he was. She shook her head when she realized he totally busted her, his cocky smile and raised eyebrows telling her he was pretty proud of the effect he was having on her.

“I… I need to use the bathroom.” she cleared her throat.

“Of course.” he moved a little to the side, so she could pass.

She held her bundled clothes in front of her to try to cover herself, which was pretty stupid considering what she and Chase had just done together. She passed next to him, brushing against his naked skin and seeing his eyes were also wandering her body too. She rushed inside the bathroom, seeing in the mirror that he was staring at her ass and not being very discreet about it.

“Chase!” she called him, laughing despite herself.

“Uh? Oh… Sorry.” he bit his lip, not looking sorry at all.

She shook her head, amused, and closed the door behind her. When she went to wash her hands after, she saw herself in the mirror how much of a mess she was. Her neck was covered in red marks, courtesy of Chase and her hair wasn’t any neater. She decided to take a quick shower to clean herself a little and to try to look a little less like she just had sex.

About five minutes later Gert toweled herself dry and pulled her clothes back on, grimacing a little when she realized her panties were still soaked wet, but as she hadn’t thought to bring any others with her it was either them or go commando. She untangled her hair with her fingers as best she could and, finally, left the bathroom confident she looked at least somewhat more descent.

Chase was waiting for her, sitting on his bed with just his boxers back on.

“Hey.” he said softly.

“Hey.” she replied on the same tone.

“Do you want to stay the night?” he asked.

She really wanted to say yes, to crawl back into Chase bed and cuddle her body with his for the rest of the night.

But she shouldn’t.

They said they were losing their virginity together, nothing more. And her brain might still be a little foggy, but she hadn’t forgotten herself completely. She didn’t want anything more from her best friend that what they’d already shared. She couldn’t. She shouldn’t.

“Nah, I should go home. I told Stacey and Dale I was going to see a movie with you. I didn’t say I wouldn’t come home after that.”

And she also didn’t say she was going to have sex with him, for obvious reasons.

“OK.” he smiled understanding, and probably didn’t want his own parents to know about all this. “Let me just, put something on and I’ll drive you home.”

“I came with my car, Chase.” she said, stopping him as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

“Oh, right.” he pouted. “Then, I’ll just walk you to the door?”

“Sure.” she smiled.

He put his pants back on, and they both walk to his door house, standing awkwardly next to each other, not knowing how to say goodbye anymore. Should they hug, like usual? Or should they kiss? Kissing was probably a bad idea. They weren’t a thing after all…

“I … Uh …” Chase stammered. “I see you later?”

“Yeah.” she nodded.

And he bent closer to her carefully, leaving her time to back off if she wanted. Except she didn’t. Her heart beat faster in her chest, as his lips approached hers. She closed her eyes, craving the feel of his lips on her again. Except, he didn’t. Instead, he kissed her cheek gently, leaving her with a feeling of deep disappointment she hated herself for feeling.

“Goodnight, Gert.” he whispered, and she opened her eyes to see his were shining in the dark back at her.

“Goodnight, Chase.” she replied, harsher that she wanted to.

She practically ran to her car, driving home and rushing to her room once she was there. She stared at herself in the mirror hanging on her door, looking herself straight in the eye.

“You can’t do this. It was just a one-time thing. Just two friends helping each other. He wants nothing more from you. Don’t you start to feel something for him now.” She grounded herself, tears slipping from her eyes as she said the words aloud.

How could she been so stupid? It was a terrible idea.

Well, she did enjoy it, all of it. It was amazing and sweet and she felt incredible under his eyes, under his touch…

But now, all she felt was that, no matter how hard she was trying to convince herself otherwise, she was already in love with her best friend. She loved him so much and she was going to need to bury all this deep because she couldn’t bear to lose him. Even if it meant her heart was going to end up broken in the end.

And maybe sooner that she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She watched as Chase was talking with Eiffel again at school on Friday, her heart consumed with jealously as they were obviously flirting.

She snorted. It only been a week since they had lost their virginities to each other, and now the guy was already trying his shot with all his groupies. She slammed the door of her locker, dragging Chase attention on her.

“Gert!” he called her, ignoring Eiffel’s complains to come meet the purple haired girl. “Hey!” he said with a shy smile. “I tried to talk to you in homeroom, but I don’t think you heard me…”

She gulped. She did hear him, she just decided to ignore him. As she had been all week. It was too hard to stay next to him and not felt her heart racing. To not blushed every time, he was touching her. To not craving for his lips on hers again every time he was speaking to her. So, she was just avoiding him. It was stupid, but she didn’t have a choice.

“Oh… Uh, yeah sorry…” she said, starting to walk away. She cursed mentally when she noticed he was following her.

“Do you want to go to _Timely_ after school?” he asked.

“Oh… I can’t…I have a thing with…the debate team…” she lied.

“Tomorrow then? Before the movie night at Alex’?” he asked with hopeful eyes.

“Uh… Can’t do that either… Stacey and Dale have this thing they want me to go to and…”

“Are you avoiding me?” he cut her off.

“What?” she stopped walking to look at him.

“You barely talked to me since… since we had sex.” he said and she felt her cheeks turning red at the memory. “Are you…mad at me? About what happened?”

She closed her eyes because she couldn’t look at his, full of worries.

“If I did something wrong? Can you please tell me?” he begged her and she opened her eyes again to see his kicked-puppy expression, making her heart pinch. “I… I didn’t want to hurt you or something. Or if it was because you didn’t like it…”

“It’s not that.” she cut him.

“What is it then?”

“I…” she bit her lips trying to look for a lie.

“Gert?” he called her, encouraging her to keep going.

“I can’t tell you…” she whispered, her voice choked with tears.

“Why? I thought we were telling each other everything!” he argued.

“Not this!” she almost shouted back.

“Not what?!” he pressed, a little angry at her for hiding stuff from him.

“I can’t!” she screamed.

“Why?!” he exclaimed on the same tone.

“Because I don’t want to lose you!” she explained, holding back a breath when she saw his surprise expression.

“You don’t want to lose me?” he repeated with a frown.

“I…” she stammered.

“Chase!” called Eiffel high-pitch voice from behind them. “Brandon is having a party tonight. Wanna come?” she asked, sneaking herself between Gert and Chase. “I could save you a dance…” she added in a salacious tone. “Or more, if you want…”

“Oh, uh … I …” Chase stuttered, looking at Gert embarrassed.

Gert bit the inside of her cheek, fulminating inside. She glared at Eiffel before storming off for her next class, not stopping when Chase called her name, multiples times. He didn’t follow her though, maybe because Eiffel’s claws were holding his bicep, but it was probably for the best anyway.

She didn’t reply to his texts or calls either, avoiding him for the rest of the day. However, on Saturday night she couldn’t avoid him anymore. The band had movie night at Alex’ and getting out of that would mean having to deal with the nosiest people on earth. They’d break into her house to keep her company if they had to.

Chase was already there when she arrived, his eyes met hers the second she set foot in Alex’ guest house, stopping the conversation he was having with Karolina.

They were sitting really close on the sofa, laughing with each other, probably flirting. Great, now that he got his turn with Eiffel last night at Brandon’s party, he wanted to try with Karolina.

“Gert!” he got up to meet her. “Hey! Can I talk to you?”

“I… Uh… Maybe latter. The other are waiting for us to start the movie.” she blurted, walking fast to sit between Molly and Amy, as far away from him as she could manage.

He sighed in defeat, giving her his famous kicked-puppy look that always made her hating herself for being so mean to him.

“Hey Gertie!” Nico called her and she turned her head to see her goth friend leaning on the door frame. “We’re out of soda, can you come help me bringing some more up?”

“Sure.” Gert replied, happy to get away from Chase’s sad eyes.

Once in the Wilder’s kitchen, she went to the fridge, to grab what they were here for.

“So… You wanna talk about it?” asked Nico.

“Talk about what?” Gert replied absentmindedly as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

“You and Chase.”

Gert’s body stiffened.

“I… I don’t see what you’re talking about.” she lied.

“Sure.” Nico rolled her eyes. “And you totally didn’t wear scarf all week in 90° weather because he covered your neck with hickeys.”

“H-how did you…” Gert stammered astonished.

“I’m not an idiot. I know something happened with you two and now you’re ignoring him. So, what’s what?”

“I…” Gert hesitated to tell her friend the truth about it, but she really needed to talk to someone … “We had sex.” she confessed.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out.” Nico snorted. “Honestly, I’m shocked it didn’t happen sooner.”

Gert’s eyes widened, her cheeks blushing madly.

“I… We’re not…” she stuttered. “It’s not like that! It was just…a one-time thing.”

“Does he know that?” Nico asked.

“Yes, we made it clear it was just supposed to be that. Nothing more…”

“Really? Are you sure it’s what Chase thinks?”

“I don’t know…” Gert admitted. “I’ve been too afraid to talk about it with him…”

“Why?”

“Because…” she closed her eyes to stop her tears from rolling from her eyes.

“Because you want it to be more, don’t you? Because, you like him. You _really_ like him.” Nico finished for her.

Gert bit her lip, nodding just a little.

“Yeah…” she replied sadly. “But it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t like me that way and…”

“What would make you think that?” a voice said from behind them.

Gert jumped of surprise, turning around to see Chase in the doorway, looking at her with an indecipherable expression. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and for a moment she didn’t know how to speak or to breath. She saw Nico shoot a knowing look at Chase, winking at him before leaving the room. Shit, she knew he was listening the whole time.

Chase came closer to her, and she gulped, not knowing what to do. She wanted to run away, to hide in a mouse faced with a cat, to…

“Do you really think I didn’t more than sex from you?” he asked, sounding a little hurt.

“I… Well…” she stammered. “You just said you didn’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

“Yeah, and I also said I wanted it to be with someone special. I… Gert, do you really think I would have slept with you, I would have given my virginity to you, if I didn’t love you?” he said, staring her in the eyes.

“I… I don’t think you could feel me the same …” she started to argue.

“What? The same?” he cut her off. “Gert, I’ve been dying to kiss you since we are 13, at least.”

“Y-you what?” she stuttered, her eyes big as saucers.

“I…” he took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, but I was too scared you wouldn’t want me that way. So I told you that you I just wanted us to be friends. And then, you had your idea and… It was probably a douche move from me to say yes, like taking advantage of you or something but… You told me you wanted it too, so I thought that… Maybe you felt the same after all…” he explained. “Well, at least I used to think that, until you started ghosting me…”

“I was just too scared.” she confessed sheepishly. “I’ve been burying my feelings for you for so long… I didn’t want to ruin our friendship over a crush you didn’t reciprocate…”

Chase chuckled softly.

“Trust me, I reciprocate. I very much reciprocate.” he said, coming closer to her again, stopping only inches away from her face. “I love you, Gert.” he whispered, and her heart escaped a beat. “I really, really love you.”

And that was all it took for her to grab his head with both hands, kissing him passionately. He replied to her immediately and with as much passion as she was giving him, putting his hands on her face. When they split apart, keeping their faces close, forehead against forehead, staring deep into each other’s eyes and giggled happily.

“I love you too, Chase. I really, really love you.” she breathed into his lips with the deepest sincerity, and God it felt so good finally being honest with him and with herself.

He grinned widely, and put her back for another kissing session. When they finally came back into the guest house, the others didn’t even bother to ask why Chase’s neck was covered in hickeys. (It was payback for making her wearing scarfs through a California heat wave). They sat on the sofa, cuddling each other through the movie, kissing tenderly the all-while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for reading my first one-shot with explicit sexual content ... I hope you like it, if so, please feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments to let me know if I should write more of this ... ;)  
> Take care.  
> Elodie.


End file.
